No Mercy
No Mercy is the first campaign in Left 4 Dead, spanning five chapters. It is also, chronologically, the first campaign in Left 4 Dead 2, as it was officially ported into Left 4 Dead 2 in The Sacrifice DLC pack. The first level picks up right where the game's introduction cutscene leaves off; the Survivors are told by a passing helicopter to get to Mercy Hospital to be evacuated. On their trek to the hospital they must endure Infected-filled apartment buildings, city streets, subway tunnels, and sewers, passing through Mercy Hospital until they finally reach the roof of the hospital itself to be rescued by a helicopter. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Apartments #The Subway #The Sewer Part 1 The Sewer Part 2 #The Hospital #Rooftop Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Official description The No Mercy campaign finds you on the rooftop of an obliterated apartment complex, deep in the heart of the once-thriving metropolis of Fairfield—now completely overrun with hordes of Infected. A voice from a bullhorn calls out from a rescue helicopter: Get to the roof of nearby Mercy Hospital and be airlifted to safety. Even if it means shooting your way through narrow alleys, open sewers and seething waves of zombies to get there.http://www.l4d.com/l4d/campaigns.htm Left 4 Dead 2 With the Sacrifice and Cold Stream DLCs, No Mercy was edited and ported over to Left 4 Dead 2. Thus it included all the new infected, items and weapons giving a whole new experience. Video walkthroughs made by youtuber Rusty Woud show off the Left 4 Dead 2 version of the campaign and all the changes: #Maps 1 and 2 #Map 3 #Maps 4 and 5 Graffiti .]] The Apartments level contains graffiti throughout the map. Much of it is located in the safe room across the street, but some is found on the level start area. "Hope" is spray painted in large letters to the left of the doorway, with "NO" written above it to change it to say "No Hope", and "Morbid" can be seen on the right wall, also in graffiti-style lettering. These can show the panic and almost instant surrender of the people who saw the Green Flu take hold. In the safe room, "None of you will survive" and "Entire city is Infected, if you can read this, get out", are among other things written by other survivors. In the finale, there is a written conversation on the wall talking about the duration of the change to Infected after being bitten from 5 days, 3 days, 1 day, 2 1/2 hours, then finally, to 5 minutes. Demo The Left 4 Dead demo consisted of The Apartments in its entirety, as well as most of The Subway. The rest of the Subway map could be seen in the demo if players went into Noclip mode. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements The following Achievements are only available in after No Mercy is complete. Behind the Scenes No Mercy looked significantly different in early versions; it was a much darker place, but where there was light, it would be quite bright. In addition, the skyscrapers and other buildings in the background were a part of the skybox texture, which made them flat. This was probably done for convenience on Valve's part so that they could complete early versions faster for testers to use. In the final version, the buildings dotting the landscape are actual brushes and models. The sky itself was a dark blue, compared to the blue/green mix in the final version. Buildings had most of their lights still on, as opposed to very few of them in the final version. Survivors-street.jpg|More contrast and the dark blue sky. Infected-fence.jpg|Dark blue sky and most of the lights in the buildings are on. Survivors-alley-lineup.jpg|Notice that the buildings are completely flat; this is because they are a part of the skybox texture. left-4-dead-20080229043931197.jpg left-4-dead-20080229043846777.jpg Notes * The working title for this campaign was "Hell Hospital." * In common with many other maps in the game, the sound of sporadic machine gun fire can be heard from time to time in the distance. This is evidence that there are other survivors 'out there' in similar straits to those experienced by Bill, Zoey, Louis and Francis. This fact is reinforced subsequently by safe room graffiti and character dialog indicating that the Survivors are following similiar escape routes to others who have preceded them. * In the game's files, there is are unused sound and graphics code for the Chopper Pilot, for example there is a sound file which has him skyshouting: "Hey down there! I can't get any closer, but if you can get to Mercy Hospital I can take ya to the military outpost up north. You have to get to Mercy Hospital! Call me on the radio when you get there.". In another such file has him saying to go to Mercy Hospital because he will no longer risk street level pick-ups after having been attacked and bitten earlier. These files ended up on the cutting room floor as a direct result of Valve changing the campaign's ending in response to playtesting feedback. * The rooftop location of Mercy Hospital's helipad is unusual for this part of the United States. High wind conditions and low cloud and snow in winter would render this facility unusable and unsafe for the light helicopters typically used for medical rescue services. * Fairfield is a real town in Pennsylvania and is just outside Gettysburg. * Similar to Death Toll's poster, Bill's beret and handling of his weapon are inverted horizontally. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 port, there are many more spawn points for guns compared to the original version in Left 4 Dead. There are also the Left 4 Dead 2 exclusive weapons, such as the Grenade Launcher, M60 and melee weapons. There are also Worker Infected and CEDA Worker Infected for the third and fourth maps of the campaign. * The Left 4 Dead 2 port contains a number of changes, some of which appears to be based from the Versus maps of No Mercy: ** In The Subway, a dead man with a suit and tie is replaced by a bloody dead police ragdoll. ** All of the patient ragdolls in The Hospital were also replaced by dead police ragdolls. ** Workman and CEDA infected are added to the enemy's ranks. ** Bile Jars are encountered for the first time in association with the CEDA infected found in Mercy Hospital's forecourt area. ** There are subtle changes to the hospital's breakable walls on the elevator floor. ** Bonus supplies such as laser sights or special ammo are invariably provided in the last room on the left in the elevator passage. ** The starting building in The Apartments has had the A/C units removed from the wall behind the building, preventing a previous exploit that allowed Survivors to skip the first building completely. ** The Rooftop Finale changes relative to Left 4 Dead include: *** A railing now prevents Charger insta-kills off the roof edge of the building that gives direct access to the hospital roof. *** There is a significantly greater number of Common Infected loitering on the various roof spaces at the start. *** The radio room features subtle changes to the placement of doors and windows, the closet has been removed, health packs and ammo have been moved to the roof and the stairs are now unenclosed (much like the Versus version of this campaign). Cumulatively, these revisions actively discourage players from fighting the finale from inside the radio room; a tactic that is very effective in Left 4 Dead series one. *** Explosive supplies and grenades are offered in more generous quantities. *** At least one Grenade Launcher (sometimes even two) is provided on a rooftop structure opposite the radio building. *** When playing Single Player, bots stay closer to the human player and do not stray off during the finale. ** The elevator's overhead emergency and service panel has been closed, most likely to prevent Spitter attack. References Category:Campaigns * Category:Featured articles Category:Left 4 Dead